L'Oubli
by camishka
Summary: Tout le monde a déjà rêvé d'oublier une minute de sa vie, une heure, une journée, peut-être même. Mais pas sept ans. En sept ans, on a le temps d'être autre. Alors l'oubli, c'est créer un gouffre avec entre soi et soi-même, et les autres. (drarry)
1. Chute

**Titre :** l'Oubli

**Disclaimer :** J.K. Rowling, l'Unique, possède encore tous les droits sur Harry Potter, enfin qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour ...

**Raiting :** j'ai mis T+ pour parer à toutes éventualités, mais il y aura plus de sous-entendus qu'autre chose, à mon humble avis (à moins que je n'eusse une pulsion d'ici là ...).

**Paring :** Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tout dévoiler maintenant mais comme ça va vite être évident ... Sachez qu'il y aura du drarry mes agneaux.

**Petite note d'auteur :** Aheum. Tout d'abord, je suis ravie que quelqu'un dépose son regard sur ma modeste fanfiction. Modeste ? Non, je n'essaye pas du tout de vous amadouer. Bref ! Disons le clairement : c'est ma première - vraie - fanfiction. Mon p'tit bijou, mon p'tit bébé, qui murit depuis très, très, longtemps dans les tréfonds de mes fichiers. Après une gestation longue et éprouvante, je me permets d'accoucher. Aheum. Oui, donc, je disais, il y a déjà quelques chapitres d'écrits, mais j'ai la réputation d'être lente, donc ne vous attendez pas à une frénésie de postage. Avec mon avance, cependant, il y aura un chapitre par semaine, mais ça risque vite de changer. Sur ce, je vous laisse seuls juges. Bonne lecture !

**Un remerciement bien mérité :** Je voulais dire un très, très, grand merci à Nenashka (ma bêta lectrice, mais bien plus que ça encore). Surtout, allez lire ses fanfictions, vous ne serez pas déçus. (t'as vu, j'te fais d'la pub)

* * *

Le dernier voyage dans le Poudlard express qu'ils feraient. Le tout dernier. C'était douloureux, autant que c'était excitant. Et l'atmosphère dans le wagon changeait souvent, un instant elle était électrique, celui d'après elle était mélancolique, presque lourde. Les trois meilleurs amis ne se regardaient pas, ils laissaient leurs yeux s'abîmer dans le paysage qui leur apparaissait par la fenêtre. C'était étrange de savoir que l'époque de Poudlard était révolue pour eux, qu'ils rentraient dans l'âge adulte en somme. Ils laissaient derrière eux des bons, comme des mauvais souvenirs.

On sentait dans leur regard qu'ils appréhendaient l'avenir, même s'ils avaient hâte de voir l'avenir justement, de le sentir, loin du château, lieu de leurs aventures trépidantes de jeunesse. Jeunesse. Voilà bien quelque chose qu'ils avaient cru avoir perdu lors de la guerre, mais elle était revenue, triomphante, lorsque le mage noir était tombé. Elle n'était pas partie, elle s'était juste tapie au fond de leurs âmes, laissant la maturité faire son office avant de revenir sans crier gare. Et ils avaient pu en profiter, restant une année de plus à Poudlard. Certains avaient de suite pensé que c'était une année de trop, qu'ils savaient déjà tout, ayant mûri à une vitesse hallucinante, d'autres y avaient vu une échappatoire à une vie d'orphelin, et puis d'autres, plus rares, s'étaient réjouis car ils pourraient ainsi passer leurs ASPICS. Mais finalement tous étaient venus, ou presque, et repartaient, mélancoliques de quitter leur maison, en quelque sorte.

Les trois amis, qui n'étaient autre qu'Hermione, Ron et Harry, avaient gardé leur uniforme, présentant une dernière fois avec fierté les couleurs de leur ancienne maison. Les Rouge et Or n'avaient pu se résoudre à porter autre chose, et d'un commun accord ils avaient prévu de les porter toute la journée, jusqu'à l'heure du couché, les rangeant alors définitivement.

« C'est bizarre de quitter Poudlard … »

Bien entendu, il fallait que Ron brise le silence. Hermione, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, lui lança un regard réprobateur alors que le brun hochait la tête, totalement ailleurs. Il était celui qui supportait le moins cette séparation, enfin c'était ce que ces deux meilleurs amis pensaient. Ils le couvaient du regard, ce qui devenait légèrement pesant pour le jeune homme qui se leva, prétextant d'aller se dégourdir les jambes, mais c'était plutôt pour s'aérer l'esprit et ne pas reprocher le comportement mère poule de ses amis, qui voulaient, au fond, juste son bien. Voilà une chose qui ne changerait jamais même après Poudlard : le côté surprotecteur de ses amis.

Ces derniers profitèrent de l'absence du brun pour se rapprocher. Ils évitaient de se câliner quand il était là, parce que c'était bien connu, Harry Potter, sauveur du monde autant sorcier que moldu, était seul depuis un petit moment. Enfin il n'était pas vraiment seul … Mais cela, même le Survivant ne l'avait pas constaté, seule Hermione était au courant. Le regard suspicieux que glissa la brune à la suite de son meilleur ami n'échappa pas à son petit ami.

« Et moi je suis sûr Hermione qu'il n'y a rien. Et puis, imagine, ce serait si … yeurk. Déjà que j'ai du accepté qu'il ne sorte plus avec ma sœur, ensuite qu'il sorte avec … »

Une légère claque bien sentie en haut de crâne de la part d'Hermione l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Il s'empressa de calmer la jeune demoiselle, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de subir son courroux – en réalité, il avait peur d'elle :

« Ok, ok, je n'ai rien dit. »

Il leva les mains, puis pour se faire pardonner, il déposa ses lèvres contre celle de l'ex-gryffondor. Vaincue, elle le laissa faire, mais elle n'oublierait pas de lui rappeler à la moindre occasion qu'il n'était qu'un sale type intolérant.

* * *

Harry marchait lentement dans l'allée du train. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas pris sa cape avec lui, n'ayant pas l'envie ni le besoin de se cacher. Il n'était plus question de connaître les secrets d'un blond ténébreux, ni de se cacher de qui que ce soit. Il aperçut la chevelure rousse de Ginny accompagnée de ses amis, Seamus, Neville, Dean et Luna. Pourtant, il ne vint pas vers eux, se rappelant ce qui s'était passé cette année. Trop de chose, d'après lui. A croire que sa vie ne pouvait pas être un long fleuve tranquille. Ce fut sur cette constatation qu'il vit son meilleur ennemi. Son meilleur ennemi … Se faisant la réflexion que cette promenade n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement, il revint sur ses pas, retournant du même pas lent dans son compartiment.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il y découvrit ses meilleurs amis, blottis l'un contre l'autre assoupis. Attendri malgré lui – un homme attendri, ça n'a rien de viril – il s'assit face à eux. Alors qu'il n'éprouvait quelques secondes avant aucune envie de dormir, ses paupières se firent lourdes. Plus aucune pensée cohérente ne faisait irruption dans son esprit. Il aurait pu paniquer, s'il ne se sentait pas si affaibli. Ses amis auraient pu paniquer en le voyant tout doucement tomber dans l'inconscience s'ils n'étaient pas dans les bras de Morphée. Si bien que le brun perdit connaissance sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

* * *

Ils étaient bientôt arrivés, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, de secondes même. Ron et Hermione s'étaient réveillés l'un après l'autre, rougissant en se rendant compte qu'ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis ils avaient remarqué qu'Harry était revenu et s'était endormi. La brune, d'une voix sage, avait demandé au roux de ne le réveiller sous aucun prétexte ce qu'allait faire bien évidemment Ron avec un plaisir sadique, mais par respect pour sa petite amie – ou juste parce qu'il avait peur de ses représailles – s'en abstint. Il eut le droit à un hochement approbateur de la jeune fille, et il marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose du genre « parfois, avec elle, j'ai l'impression d'être un chien » mais elle ne releva pas, habituée à ces grognements.

« On aura qu'à lui lancer un 'levicorpus'.

- C'est encore plus sadique que de le réveiller. Quoique, j'aimerais bien voir sa tête en se réveillant la tête en bas … »

Ron fit une grimace alors qu'il se rappelait comment Harry s'était servi de ce sortilège sur lui : il s'était retrouvé retenu par un seul pied dans les airs, la tête en bas. Cela n'avait pas été très agréable.

Hermione haussa les épaules, un petit sourire en coin, se souvenant très bien de cette soirée où Ron n'avait pas pu manger ayant trop mal à la tête, avant de faire un mouvement du poignet avec sa baguette pour faire léviter son meilleur ami. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec une tristesse et une sorte de tendresse palpables. Sentant la mélancolie de sa petite amie, qu'il partageait, Ron déposa une main protectrice sur son épaule. Ils échangèrent un léger sourire, puis prirent la sortie.

* * *

Hermione se mordit la langue alors que son inquiétude croissait. Devait-elle dire à Ron que ce n'était pas normal que leur ami dorme toujours ? Ou s'en était-il rendu compte ? Apparemment non, puisque ce crétin avalait déjà à pleines bouchées les petits gâteaux que Molly leur avait offert dès qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la grand maison bancale. Elle lui avait plusieurs fois lancé un regard noir, mais son petit ami était immunisé depuis le temps qu'elle lui en lançait.

« 'Mione, mange ! Ils sont délicieux, » dit-il alors qu'il en enfournait un autre dans sa bouche grande ouverte et déjà à moitié pleine.

Hermione fit une mine dégoûtée alors qu'elle détournait le regard de ce vorace insensible.

Elle déposa ses yeux sur la silhouette allongée et assoupie d'Harry qui reposait sur le large canapé rouge.

« On ne devrait peut-être le réveiller maintenant, » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle que pour faire réagir l'autre garçon.

Mais celui-ci ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. En quelques grandes enjambées, il était prêt de son meilleur ami, la bouche près de son oreille. Et sans douceur, il lui cria littéralement dans l'oreille que l'hiver n'était pas encore là, et que de toute façon il n'était pas une marmotte. Réflexion qui fit rouler les yeux de la miss Granger. Parfois, elle avait honte de lui. Mais ce qui l'empêcha de faire la moindre remarque fut l'air angoissé que prit le roux en se tournant vers elle.

« Dis, 'Mione, c'est normal qu'il ne se réveille pas ? »

Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas paniquer, elle s'avança vers eux, pour s'agenouiller au pied du canapé. Tapotant la joue du brun, elle constata d'elle-même qu'il n'était pas prêt de se réveiller.

« Ron, va chercher Molly. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour l'immense jeune homme qui se précipita dans la cuisine.

* * *

« Chut Ron ! J'ai vu sa paupière frémir … Ah nan, fausse alerte. »

La voix d'Hermione était éteinte, épuisée par toute l'inquiétude qui s'était abattue sur ses épaules qui pourtant en avait vu d'autre. Elle ne doutait pas que son ami s'en sortirait, mais elle ne savait pas quand, comment, et quel serait son état lorsqu'il se réveillait. Et ne rien savoir la dérangeait plus que tout. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait crié d'impuissance, car aucun livre qu'elle avait ingurgité, aucun savoir qu'elle avait emmagasiné, ne lui avait appris à gérer sa propre ignorance.

Ron recommença à babiller, plus pour détendre sa petite amie et se détendre aussi que par réel besoin de s'exprimer. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour leur meilleur ami, mais à l'inverse de la brune, il avait l'habitude d'être ignorant. Et puis, il avait une confiance presque aveugle en son ami, suffisamment pour ne pas s'en faire tant que ça. Il s'en sortirait, assurément. Hermione savait à quel point son petit ami idéalisait leur meilleur ami, et elle était d'autant plus anxieuse, car malgré tout ce que l'on peut dire sur leur amitié forte, tout amour est fragile. Et cela, la brune en avait bien conscience. Que se passerait-il si Harry décevait Ron ?

* * *

Harry Potter, le Survivant, semblait avoir survécu encore une fois. En effet, il n'avait pas été question d'un petit moment d'inconscience comme le pensaient au départ ses deux meilleurs amis, mais bien d'un coma qui dura en tout presque deux mois. Deux mois d'inquiétude, d'attente aussi. Ron en était presque devenu fou, alors qu'Hermione avait repris son calme, et avait tenté tant bien que mal de gérer l'accablement de toutes les personnes qui étaient au courant de ce qui arrivait à leur héros. Très peu de monde le savait, pour ne pas attirer les médias, mais aussi parce qu'Harry n'aurait sûrement pas supporté à son réveil d'être traité comme un malade.

La première chose que vit le brun lorsqu'il se réveilla de son très long sommeil fut un plafond blanc. Assez désorienté, il essaya de se lever brusquement, mais son corps était affaibli par l'inactivité, et il fut repoussé sur le matelas par une main posée sur sa poitrine.

« Ne bouge pas Harry, je vais chercher le médicomage, » dit une voix douce près de lui.

Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard chocolat d'une brune aux traits tirés sûrement par la fatigue.

« Qui es tu ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sa question eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur la brune, qui frémit avec un regard affolé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un grand roux s'avançait à grandes enjambées vers eux. Il semblait en colère, comme pour cacher une peur incontrôlable.

« Tu te fiches de nous Harry, hein ? »

Le susnommé fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire qui étaient ces deux personnes. Mais rien, le trou noir. Comme si quelqu'un avait effacé tous ses souvenirs à grand coup d'éponge, laissant des images sans queue ni tête, incroyablement floues.

« Je ne me rappelle pas … » hésita-t-il alors qu'il voyait une flamme dangereuse briller dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas de nous ? Mais Harry, je suis Ron ! Ton meilleur ami ! Dis moi que tu t'en rappelles … Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié ça ! » hurla-t-il.

Il semblait au bord de l'explosion. Lui aussi semblait être accablé d'une très grande fatigue. La fille aux yeux couleur chocolat se leva, se mettant face à lui, comme si elle voulait le protéger, et c'était sûrement ce qu'elle tentait de faire. Cela sembla apaiser l'immense garçon, qui se recula pour tourner des talons et sortir de ce qui devait être une chambre d'hôpital.

Quand la porte se referma, le brun entendit enfin le mot qui résonnait dans sa tête. Un prénom plus exactement. Ron … Alors que déjà des milliers d'images se faufilaient jusqu'à son esprit, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Avant de tomber à nouveau dans l'inconscience, il entendit le hoquet catastrophé de la brune qui était restée à ses côtés.

« Harry, reste avec nous, Harry ! »

Mais déjà il avait sombré. Hermione se laissa tomber dans la chaise qu'elle ne quittait que rarement depuis que le brun était convalescent. Elle enfuit sa tête dans ses mains : mais que lui arrivait-il ? Aucun médicomage n'avait eu de réponse à cette question toute simple, par contre chacun avait eu son hypothèse. Et voilà que maintenant s'ajoutait à la liste commençant par le mot « coma » le mot, non moins terrifiant, « amnésie ».

* * *

Si Hermione détestait bien quelque chose, c'étaient les murs blancs de Sainte Mangouste. On aurait cru que les sorciers seraient plus originaux, mais non, ils affectionnaient le blanc 'pur' et 'sain' comme leurs voisins moldus. On aurait aussi pu croire que la Gryffondor aspirait à devenir médicomage, mais c'était bien loin d'être le cas : elle avait assez vu de sang, de maladie, de mort pour le restant de ses jours. Elle voulait plutôt sauver le monde d'une autre façon, tout aussi noble, en devenant un membre de Magenmagot. Oui, elle était ambitieuse, mais aussi courageuse, car en ces temps de reconstruction, la justice était un bien pitoyable chantier abandonné.

C'était son aversion pour le blanc qui l'avait poussé à sortir Harry de Sainte Mangouste. Même si c'était la première raison, elle avait du en trouver d'autres pour convaincre aussi bien les Médicomages que les Aurors. Alors elle avait avancé l'argument comme quoi le héros du monde sorcier n'était pas en sureté dans l'hôpital, qu'un jour l'information croustillante à propos de son amnésie filtrerait et il serait impossible de dégager la foule. Puis, le Survivant apprécierait sans doute de se réveiller ailleurs que dans un hôpital. Dès qu'il avait été question du bien être de Monsieur Potter, tout le monde s'était plié à ses décisions. Elle avait pouffé de rire derrière leur dos, et avait été tenté de demander bien plus au nom de celui-qui-a-vaincu, mais sa nature gryffondorienne l'en avait empêché.

Ainsi, elle avait exploré le côté moldu de Londres à la recherche d'un appartement sorcier. Cela existait, elle en était sûre, puisqu'elle l'avait lu, un jour dans la grande bibliothèque bien fournie de Poudlard : d'après le livre – ou les livres – certaines familles sorcières aimaient habiter avec les moldus, soit parce que cela les amusait, soit parce que c'était plus reposant. Elle avait lu un nombre inimaginable de thèses sur les avantages et les inconvénients de vivre parmi les non-sorciers, mais cela ne nous intéresse pas maintenant. Le monde moldu avait un seul avantage pour Harry : personne ne le reconnaîtrait.

Après un long mois de recherche – les appartements sorciers à Londres moldu était si bien caché, que sa recherche s'était changé en chasse au trésor – elle avait enfin trouvé la perle rare, un appartement au dernier étage d'un quartier paisible, mais chic de Londres. Mais la suite s'était avérée bien plus compliqué : convaincre Ron avait été difficile. En effet, ce dernier ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son meilleur ami, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, ne pouvait pas habiter avec eux au Terrier. Hermione avait essayé, avec toute la patience du monde, de lui expliquer que la maison des roux n'était pas exactement un lieu calme et paisible propice au bon rétablissement du malade. Après ça, il avait fallu le convaincre que le Square Grimmaud n'était pas un endroit assez propre et chaleureux – et encore, ces mots sont faibles – pour un esprit instable comme le serait celui d'Harry à son réveil.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Molly Weasley fit son regard sévère à son fils – et lui hurla en prime dans les oreilles, mais cela est un détail – qu'il consentit au choix d'Hermione. Il fut donc décidé qu'on transporterait le brun le plus vite possible dans son nouvel appartement. Il était clairement dit qu'il serait surveillé et qu'il lui serait interdit de sortir de chez lui avant un long moment. Ces mesures draconiennes ne dérangeaient pas la jeune fille qui comptait les imposer d'elle-même à son ami. Elle appréhendait tout de même la réaction de ce dernier quand les différentes règles lui seraient exposées : il avait toujours eu le sang chaud et un grand besoin d'espace. Et puis sa santé la préoccupait encore plus : voilà bien un mois qu'il était allongé sur son lit d'hôpital sans jamais ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

Ron s'était endormi sur la chaise où s'il s'était posé pour veiller sur son ami. Toute l'après-midi il était resté à son chevet. Il avait assuré à Hermione qu'il était capable de s'occuper de lui, et qu'il savait quoi faire s'il se réveillait. Mais en réalité il était totalement démuni face au coma de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir s'il ouvrait les yeux, et il avait presque prié pour que cela n'arrive pas avant qu'Hermione ne revienne. Il n'était pas très fier d'être aussi lâche, mais il s'imaginait que n'importe qui dans sa position aurait autant peur que lui. Hermione aurait bien ri de lui, si elle savait tout ça, voilà pourquoi il avait fait le coq en assurant qu'il pouvait très bien la remplacer pour une journée. Et il se promettait de trouver une excuse pour ne plus jamais le faire. C'était beaucoup trop éprouvant de le voir allonger, totalement immobile. Harry pour lui ne pouvait se limiter à cette personne totalement inerte. Ce n'était pas son meilleur ami. Et cela le troublait énormément.

Soudain, il se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour de lui avec agitation. Tout allait bien, rien n'avait bougé. Non, justement, rien n'allait puisque rien n'avait bougé. Il soupira. S'il ne se réveillait pas, il allait devenir fou. Déjà ses rêves étaient hantés par des images funestes où on enterrait le Survivant. Ron avait vu suffisamment de morts pour devenir aussi pessimiste. Son optimiste de Gryffondor était parti bien loin, pour ne jamais revenir, faisant de lui quelqu'un d'anxieux et d'encore plus colérique qu'il ne l'était déjà avant. Heureusement qu'Hermione était là pour le calmer quand la pression s'accumulait. Ne supportant plus d'être assis, à ruminer ses pensées, il se leva brusquement, sortant rapidement de la chambre. La lumière du couché de soleil l'éblouit quelques instants, le temps qu'il s'y fasse. Quand ses paupières arrêtèrent de papillonner, il put enfin voir la pièce à vivre de l'appartement.

Le rouquin était sûr que son meilleur ami allait aimer son appartement, de toute façon, il se demandait bien qui serait assez fou pour ne pas apprécier un tel logement : les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint jaune très clair qui rendait la pièce lumineuse et rayonnante. Le mobilier était simple et moderne, et surtout fonctionnel. Rien ne choquait, à part peut-être une chose : l'absence d'objets qui pouvait rappeler n'importe quels souvenirs. Cela faisait grimacer Ron. Il avait tout d'abord insisté pour qu'au moins une photo soit présente dans la chambre de son ami, une photo les représentant tous les trois, mais Hermione avait tout de suite refusé catégoriquement : d'après elle, ça ne ferait que rendre leur ami mal à l'aise. Pourtant, Ron était persuadé que ça ferait revenir plus rapidement la mémoire à Harry. Mais face à sa petite amie, il avait capitulé – comme toujours.

Ron continua sa revue des lieux pour s'empêcher de penser à des choses qui fâchent : la salle de bain était bleue, Hermione avait mis un point à ce qu'aucune pièce n'ait des murs blancs la cuisine américaine était ouverte sur la pièce à vivre qui était coupée en deux parties qu'on devinait facilement, grâce à la table qui ornait une partie de la pièce et la télévision – il avait mis beaucoup de temps pour ne plus écorcher ce mot – régnait dans l'autre partie. L'appartement avait beau être très sympathique, il ne l'aimait pas. Lorsqu'il l'avait dit à Hermione, elle avait éclaté de rire pensant qu'il plaisantait, mais lorsqu'elle avait compris que ce n'était pas le cas, elle l'avait assez mal pris. « De toute façon, ça ne doit pas te plaire à toi Ronald Weasley, mais à Harry. » Il avait alors marmonné comme quoi elle ne pouvait pas savoir si ça allait lui plaire, mais elle avait fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

S'il n'aimait pas ce lieu, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien de chaleureux, contrairement au Terrier. Même si là-bas c'était un peu le foutoir, au moins on s'y sentait comme dans un cocon. Ici tout semblait froid, tellement … impersonnel. Il doutait sérieusement que le brun apprécierait ce côté-là de son appartement. Enfin, pour le savoir, il faudrait déjà qu'il se réveille. Fatigué de cette journée – pourtant il n'avait rien fait à par somnoler en attendant un hypothétique réveil – il s'assit sur le canapé, attrapant la boîte noire – il n'arrivait décidément par à retenir son nom – pour allumer l'engin. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il arriva à l'allumer. S'installant confortablement, il regardait fixement l'écran, sans rien comprendre à la série qui passait à cette heure-ci. Il ne comprenait rien, certes, mais c'était suffisamment drôle pour le détendre.

* * *

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait rien, et si au départ cela l'inquiétait, maintenant cela l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Harry s'était réveillé depuis trois jours, et comme la première fois, il ne se rappelait de rien. C'était prévisible, mais Ron l'avait encore une fois très mal pris. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle avait été assez rapide pour le bâillonner et l'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit. Il valait mieux y aller progressivement, le temps que le brun assimile les choses, plutôt que de lui dire tout en une fois, ce qu'avait fait son petit ami il y avait un mois de cela maintenant, avec pour seul résultat Harry retombant dans le coma. Mais voilà, elle avait beau mettre Harry sur la piste de ses souvenirs, c'était le trou noir. Alors tout doucement, elle s'était mise à dire des noms, cela n'avait eu aucun résultat. Puis, elle avait décrit les personnes, et là, ça avait été le drame : il avait eu le regard vague, la respiration saccadée, et tout son corps s'était affaissé. Evanoui.

Et le Survivant – qui n'était plus qu'une loque maintenant – s'était réveillé, à nouveau, trois jours plus tard, ayant tout oublié de ses derniers réveils, ainsi que de ses dernières années. Hermione, de plus en plus perplexe, comprenait qu'il ne puisse pas se souvenir des années passées, mais elle ne saisissait définitivement pas pourquoi il ne se rappelait pas des derniers jours. C'était comme si à chaque fois qu'il retombait dans les vapes, il oubliait tout. Alors après lui avoir posé des questions sur ce dont il se rappelait, elle recommençait son petit manège : à nouveau elle lui disait des noms, lui décrivait des visages, et indifféremment il retombait dans le coma, mais de plus en plus léger. Ce petit jeu, qui n'en était pas un, durait depuis un mois, et cela se voyait sur le visage de plus en plus blanc de la jeune fille, mais aussi du brun. Et Hermione voyait avec appréhension les vacances scolaires se terminer. Elle devrait alors entrer dans l'Université magique de droits, et n'aurait plus autant de temps pour son meilleur ami.

Ron entra dans la chambre, une grimace déjà sur le visage. Il avait fait en sorte de venir ici le moins possible, et Hermione ne lui avait jamais rien reproché, à son grand soulagement. Mais il devait quand même soutenir sa petite amie et son meilleur ami – même s'il avait de plus en plus de mal à le considérer encore comme tel. Alors ne la voyant pas revenir au Terrier, il s'était dit qu'encore une fois elle ne voyait pas le temps passé et continuait sans relâche à questionner Harry, puis à lui raconter encore une fois son passé, jusqu'à ce qu'il vacille, et tombe. Et il n'avait pas tord : elle était là, sur une chaise près du lit, et le brun semblait endormi. Une vague de rancœur prit place dans son cœur, et il ne put plus se taire.

« Hermione, dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

- Ron ? s'étonna-t-elle, car il était de plus en plus rare de le voir venir ici, et son ton ne présageait rien de bon.

- Je n'en peux plus, tu n'en peux plus. Il est temps que ça s'arrête. Il ne se souviendra probablement plus jamais de nous, ni des autres, ni du monde sorcier. Laisse-le, qu'il refasse sa vie chez les moldus. Qu'on puisse vivre heureux sans …

- Sans lui ?! s'énerva la brune, s'attendant déjà depuis quelque temps à ce qu'il lui fasse ce discours stupide. Sans lui, c'est ça que tu veux ? Une vie tranquille ? Moi aussi je veux une vie tranquille, mais pourrais-tu vivre heureux en sachant que ton meilleur ami est seul, sans souvenirs, totalement perdu ? Tu n'as donc aucun scrupule, aucun cœur, Ronald Weasley ?!

- Ce n'est plus notre meilleur ami, Mione ! Regarde-le ! Le Harry que nous connaissions ne nous aurait jamais oublié !

- Tu es si stupide, Ron, c'est désespérant, souffla-t-elle. Si tu ne le supportes plus, je ne t'imposerais plus de venir. Mais je sais très bien que tu vas très amèrement le regretter, Ronald, très amèrement.

- Alors toi tu continues ? Tu continues à t'acharner même si ça ne sert strictement à rien ?

- Oui. J'espère que ça ne change rien pour nous deux, murmura-t-elle.

- Non, évidemment que ça ne change rien. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, tout en évitant de regarder son ancien et ex ami. Il avait peut-être choisi la voie de la facilité en partant, mais sa santé mentale était en jeu.

* * *

« Bon, on reprend. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Harry Potter, souffla le susnommé, fatigué après des heures d'interrogatoire, dont les questions étaient toujours les mêmes.

- Très bien. Tu as quel âge ?

- Aucune idée. Mais si on me disait la date d'aujourd'hui peut-être que je le saurais …

- Hors de question. Et non, ne demande pas à nouveau 'pourquoi' sinon je sens que je vais m'énerver. Bref, reprenons, ton dernier souvenir ?

- Tu me l'as déjà posé celle-là, des millions de fois maintenant ! Bon, OK … J'étais chez les Dursley …

- Et ?

- J'ai dit que c'était trop humiliant pour que je le raconte.

- On n'avancera jamais comme ça …

- On n'avance pas depuis des heures …

- Tu sais autre chose ?

- Que je suis orphelin et … »

Hermione était suspendue à ses lèvres : depuis des heures elle n'arrêtait pas de recommencer le questionnaire juste pour entendre la suite. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il commençait cette phrase, il ne la finissait pas. Et elle savait que ce qui suivait était important. Très important même. Elle essayait de l'encourager en souriant, mais l'envie de sourire c'était déjà envolé depuis une heure.

« Et … Non, c'est stupide. Laisse tomber. »

Elle soupira totalement découragée, et par le comportement fataliste de son meilleur ami et par l'absence de son petit ami. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Et elle commençait à penser elle aussi peu à peu qu'il fallait laisser tomber. Aussi se leva-t-elle de sa chaise, passa une main rapide dans les cheveux du brun, puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre. Elle se retourna pour le regarder, en essayant de ne pas paraître accablée, mais plutôt tendre.

« Je suis à côté si tu as besoin de moi. »

Et elle sortit, en soupirant.

* * *

Elle avait craqué, elle lui avait tout raconté. Et maintenant elle s'en rongeait les doigts. Elle se sentait extrêmement coupable, et incroyablement stupide d'avoir cédé à son agacement, à son impatience. Et même si mille choses pouvaient justifier son acte, elle ne pouvait pas se pardonner l'état actuel de son ami : il était pâle, inconscient à nouveau, plongé dans un sommeil qui semblait ne jamais devoir finir. Elle avait fait venir un médicomage dès que possible, mais ce dernier avait eu le même constat qu'elle : il était retombé dans un coma, plus léger que la fois dernière cependant.

Mais comment cela se faisait il ? Pourquoi donc à peine lui avait-on raconté son passé, lui avait-on décrit quelques visages, il semblait être pris d'assaut par mille pensées, par mille souvenirs, par mille image, avant de retomber lourdement sur le lit ? Elle était persuadée qu'il y avait une explication à tout ça. Mais laquelle ? Comme toujours, elle se plongea toute entière dans les livres pour trouver sa réponse. Elle était persuadée que le mal était lié à un maléfice, une potion, peut-être même un objet magique. Elle était même sûre d'avoir lu quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à ce qui touchait Harry. Mais elle avait lu tant de choses …

Hermione s'était presque installée chez Harry. Elle dormait souvent sur le canapé, un vieux livre emprunté à la bibliothèque sorcière de Londres encore ouvert sur les genoux. Elle avait l'impression de renouer avec le temps de Poudlard où constamment elle était à la recherche de quelque chose. Mais il lui semblait que cette fois-ci c'était encore plus important de trouver. Et plus la rentrée approchait, plus elle redoublait d'ardeur. Sa journée se résumait à veiller sur Harry, à lire pour Harry, à vivre pour Harry.

* * *

Si vous avez envie de crier au scandale, reviewez mes amis !


	2. Rêver

**Disclaimer :** JK. Rowling n'étant pas décédée depuis des décennies, elle possède toujours les droits de ses écrits.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu plus court que le précédent, mais il est plus révélateur - sans doute - de la longueur des prochains chapitres - sauf si tout à coup, mes doigts sur le clavier ne peuvent plus s'arrêter. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre que j'ai déjà écrit donc, il faut que je me bouge le popotin pour rédiger les prochains, mais ne vous inquiétez pas !

**Petit remerciement :** toujours un grand merci à Nenashka - allez lire ses fanfictions, c'est un ordre - qui corrige gentiment mes écrits qui en ont souvent bien besoin. (ouai, je la remercie même si elle considère que la fin de ce chapitre est digne d'un film français : compliment, insulte ? Allez savoir ... )

* * *

Psychologiquement, c'était dur. Mais elle n'avait franchement pas le choix. C'était soit ça, soit rater sa vie. Et bien qu'elle tienne à lui comme à un frère, elle n'avait pas l'intention de ruiner son existence. Dans le fond, elle se sentait égoïste. Mais où qu'elle regarde, elle ne voyait rien pour l'aider à faire ce choix cornélien. Comme si Ron pouvait être de bon conseil, elle ne pouvait décemment compter sur lui pour lui montrer le bon chemin. Seule, elle se sentait irrémédiablement seule quand il s'agissait d'Harry, et elle avait peur que ce dernier ne se rende compte de leur solitude commune. Enfin, elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas stupide, et qu'il avait rapidement compris qu'elle était la seule à se préoccuper de son cas. Enfin, dans l'absolu, c'était faux, nombreux étaient ceux qui demandaient de ses nouvelles. Mais l'absence de Ron, même si Harry n'en avait pas réellement conscience, se faisait lourdement ressentir.

Hermione entrait pour la énième fois dans cet appartement qui lui apparaissait comme étant de plus en plus lugubre. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle venait avant la reprise de ses cours, et elle était angoissée à l'idée de laisser Harry isolé dans ce lieu sinistre, de le laisser s'occuper de lui-même alors qu'elle s'était comportée comme une mère poule ces derniers temps, jusqu'à l'étouffer, jusqu'à le rendre fou parfois, jusqu'à déclencher sa colère. Elle riait souvent de ses éclats, pas du tout impressionnée par sa verves, mais elle pouvait facilement comprendre qu'il en ait assez d'être dorloté comme un bébé. Elle pouvait comprendre, certes, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son instinct maternelle de s'éveiller en présence de son ami. Un stupide réflexe féminin, sans doute.

Elle découvrit le jeune homme brun avachi sur son canapé, une des jambes posé sur le dossier du meuble, tandis que l'autre touchait terre. Elle fronça les sourcils, ayant l'envie subite de le réprimander. Mais pour une fois elle put se contenir, se rappelant qu'il lui faudrait être conciliante avec lui pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui, pour se rassurer sur son sort lorsqu'elle ne serait plus sur son dos. Elle avait remarqué qu'il se comportait la plupart du temps comme un horrible adolescent, mais c'est qu'elle oubliait à quel point il avait pu l'être dans le passé. En effet, inconsciemment, elle faisait une nette différence entre le Harry d'aujourd'hui et celui d'hier, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de faire comprendre à son petit ami que c'était la même personne. Elle contourna le canapé, se mettant face à lui. Dès qu'il la vit, il soupira.

« Je vois que ma visite te fait plaisir … »

Pour toute réponse, il lui envoya un regard noir. Elle savait exactement pourquoi il était aussi désagréable avec elle, mais il se faisait toujours un plaisir de lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

« Oh oui énormément ! Puisque tu es la seule personne que j'ai le droit de voir … A part les gens à la télé, ils comptent pas ceux-là. »

Elle n'avait même plus envie de rire à ses petites blagues. Parce qu'elle avait vite compris que ce n'était pas de l'humour, juste une façon de relativiser les choses qui montrait à quel point cet isolement pouvait le ronger. Elle enleva ses jambes du canapé, le faisant grogner, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Ecoute Harry, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi de t'enfermer ici. Mais c'est vital, ok ? »

« Je suis recherché par la mafia ou quoi ? »

« Ahah très amusant. N'empêche que ce serait plus simple si c'était seulement ça. Et non, ne pose pas de question, tu sais très bien que tu n'auras aucune réponse. »

« Je ne sais même pas ton nom … »

« Harry, s'il te plait, on en a déjà discuté mille fois, je ne peux rien te dire, c'est tout. J'ai autre chose à te dire aujourd'hui. »

« Oh joie, un peu de nouveauté ! »

Elle lui lança un regard sévère, appréciant moyennement son ironie provocante.

« Et je sens que tu vas être encore plus content ! Tu vois, je reprends mes études, et donc j'aurai moins le temps de venir tous les jours … »

« Ô liberté, je t'attendais et tu as enfin répondu à mon appel ! »

« Harry ! Non mais tu te rends compte ! Je me suis mise en quatre pour toi, tu entends, je me suis démenée pour toi ! Je suis inquiète, mince ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te payerai une nounou pour qu'elle te surveille vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. »

« Rassure-moi, tu vas pas faire ça, hein ? »

« Non, c'est bon … On va dire que je vais essayer de te faire confiance, ok ? Je vais essayer de croire que tu es assez mature pour ne pas te mettre en danger. Oh mon dieu, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je ne devrais pas … »

« Roh ça va, hein. Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul. Je le faisais avant. Et jamais personne ne s'est inquiété si je le faisais bien. »

« Et bien moi je m'inquiète, point. Bref, je n'ai pas le choix … Par contre je veux que tu me promettes … »

« D'être sage ? De ne pas ouvrir la porte aux inconnus ? D'être poli avec les voisins ? De ne pas raconter ma vie au premier passant ? Oh mais j'oubliais ! Je suis condamné, de toute façon, à rester éloigné de toute société. »

« Hum … Je n'ai pas fini. Une autre nouveauté encore : tu as le droit de sortir. »

« Mais ? … Allez, dis-le, à quelles conditions ? »

Elle soupira, consciente qu'elle allait contre toutes ses angoisses, toutes ses idées.

« Aucune, tu as carte blanche. »

« Tu es malade, c'est ça ? Ou alors Dieu t'est apparu pendant la nuit ? C'est ça, une intervention divine ? Un miracle ? »

« Appelle ça comme tu veux. J'en ai assez de me battre, et de toute façon, je préfère te défaire de tes chaînes puisque je sais très bien que même si je t'impose des règles, tu t'en affranchiras. »

« Pas bête. »

Elle découvrit alors pour la première fois depuis des semaines un vrai sourire sur le visage de son ami. Elle eut un pincement au cœur, sachant très bien à quel point la situation devait être difficile à vivre pour lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire plus que ça. Elle avait déjà tellement peur de lui rendre sa liberté.

« Juste … Juste prends soin de toi, Harry. »

Il eut tout à coup une mine plus sérieuse, sûrement conscient de l'angoisse de la jeune fille. Même s'il était heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir d'ici, il savait que cela devait lui en coûter.

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets de ne pas trainer dans des allées sombres, de ne pas manigancer avec la mafia, de ne pas fumer des joins, de ne pas commettre de meurtre même involontaire, de ne pas … »

« C'est bon, c'est bon Harry, arrête d'énumérer tout ce qui pourrait se passer ou je vais vomir. »

* * *

Harry riait peut-être en parlant de liberté avec Hermione, mais ce fut tout à fait ça qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il sortit pour la première fois depuis de longue semaine. Malheureusement, à peine eut-il fait quelques mètres plus loin qu'il se sentit déjà fatigué. Agacé par son propre manque d'endurance, il se fit la promesse de faire tous les jours une promenade pour se remettre d'aplomb. Il détestait ce qu'il était devenu : une sorte de mollusque sans passé distinct, sans proches, sans lendemain. Il pouvait au moins changer sa condition de mollusque alors il le ferait. Fort de cette décision, il perdit peu à peu sa carapace de sarcasme pour retrouver sa ténacité d'avant. La transformation était d'autant plus facile que pour une fois à Londres il faisait beau.

Il rentrait chaque jour un peu plus tard de sa marche à pied, toujours exténué, mais un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Il avait même fini par se faire connaître de certaines personnes, mais à part un signe de main, il n'allait jamais à leur rencontre. Peut-être parce qu'il sentait qu'au fond, avant de connaître qui que ce soit, il devait se rappeler de ceux qu'il connaissait déjà, avant. Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu l'envie non plus de discuter avec ces étrangers. Il préférait bénéficier de sa liberté seul. Sûrement que les visites régulières d'Hermione lui permettaient de garder un contact humain suffisant pour l'instant.

Ce qu'il ne supportait plus, en revanche, c'étaient ces longues heures passées à attendre le sommeil. Chaque nuit, c'était le même combat : ses paupières largement ouvertes, il attendait fermement le marchant de sable, ou Morphée, n'importe qui, mais quelqu'un qui pourrait lui administrer le précieux filtre du sommeil. Il voulait dormir. Longtemps. En tout cas, plus de cinq heures par nuit. Mais non, il était toujours là, les deux yeux ouverts, dans cette chambre sombre, dans ses draps doux. Au comble de l'agacement, il avait même essayé de se chanter des berceuses, de lire des ouvrages soporifiques. La seule solution qui lui restait était de s'assommer contre l'armoire en chêne, mais il hésitait à le faire. N'était-ce pas un peu extrême ?

* * *

Son regard scanna la pièce. Un gros soupir suivit cette analyse superficielle. Elle n'en avait vu qu'un échantillon mais elle savait très bien que tout l'appartement devait se trouver dans cet état. Au bout de la cinquième tasse lavée et rangée, elle commença à se poser des questions, naturellement. Comment pouvait-il humainement boire autant de café ? Très franchement, elle était bien incapable d'en boire la moitié. En fait, elle se demandait pourquoi il avait besoin d'en consommer. Bien qu'elle n'aime pas être médisante, elle ne pensait pas qu'il en avait besoin, puisqu'il ne faisait rien de sa journée, ce ne devait pas être le repos qui lui manquait. Etait-il devenu accro ? Même si elle avait entendu certains cas d'addiction à la caféine, ça lui semblait absurde. Et plus les tasses commençaient à s'empiler à côté de l'évier, plus elle devenait curieuse.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme, Hermione se retint tant bien que mal de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'assainir de question. N'avait-elle pas dit un jour qu'elle cesserait d'être une vraie mère poule ? Elle se contenta donc de lui faire un petit signe, alors que lui grimaçait en constatant qu'elle était en plein ménage, et qu'indéniablement, elle allait lui en parler dans quelques instants, quelques secondes. Il décida donc de la devancer.

« Je prévoyais de faire le ménage un peu plus tard. Mea culpa. »

Il la vit froncer les sourcils, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il en parle. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le sujet le plus important à cet instant. Et ça n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

« Harry, je peux savoir pourquoi tu bois autant de café ? Non, parce que là ça devient démentiel ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, la conversation l'exaspérait déjà.

« Ecoute, tout va bien, ok ? C'est juste du café … »

« Arg ! J'en ai vraiment marre de ton attitude nonchalante, tu sais ça ? Mince, Harry, si tu pouvais au moins une fois me dire ce qui ne va pas, ça m'éviterait de t'engueuler joyeusement, et on serait tous les deux gagnants. Vas-y, maintenant, raconte. »

Pour le forcer à parler, elle s'essuya les mains puis prit son bras et le fit asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle avec autorité. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, impatiente de savoir, et ne lui donnant absolument pas la possibilité d'échapper à l'interrogatoire. Il sembla vouloir résister quelques secondes, puis finalement il se résigna laissant échapper à soupir.

« C'est juste … Que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Alors à défaut de pouvoir me reposer quelques heures, je carbure à la caféine. C'est tout. »

« C'est tout ? Mais c'est pas vrai Harry ! Je t'ai dit mille fois que si quelque chose n'allait pas, il fallait me le dire ! »

Il la dévisagea, clairement désabusé.

« Ce ne sont que des insomnies … »

« Je m'en fous que ce ne sont que des insomnies ! Tu vas arrêter de prendre tout à la légère, ça m'agace terriblement. »

« Prendre tout à la légère ? Parce que tu crois que je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de n'avoir aucun souvenir de sept années de ma vie ? Tu crois franchement que ça ne m'énerve pas d'avoir des insomnies, de ne pas pouvoir dormir ? J'essaye juste de relativiser, ok ? J'essaye juste de ne pas me plaindre de mon sort … »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, consciente de l'avoir accablé pour rien. Elle chercha tout de suite une solution au problème, voulant l'aider au moins pour son manque de sommeil, étant totalement impuissante en ce qui concernait sa mémoire.

Elle en trouva enfin une, même si ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure.

« Des somnifères. »

« Quoi des somnifères ? »

« Et bien pour pouvoir dormir. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit … une très bonne idée, mais soit, je n'en vois pas d'autre, et puis, on s'en fiche, hein, des répercutions … »

« Quelles répercutions ça pourrait avoir ? Je prends aucun médicament à ma connaissance, et je ne suis pas enceinte, tu sais … »

Ils se regardèrent, clairement amusés pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Harry ne savait pas très bien ce qui l'attachait à la jeune fille, mais il savait intuitivement que c'était fort. Il se sentait proche d'elle sans même connaître son nom. Il en était frustré d'ailleurs, mais elle était déterminée à ne pas le lui dire. Il y avait tant de choses qui l'agaçaient …

« Ok, ok, c'est bon, je vais t'en acheter tout de suite, je reviens. » Elle se leva, pressée, prenant juste le temps de mettre sa veste et de lui faire un signe de la main avant de se précipiter au dehors. Et il était à nouveau seul. Ca aussi, ça commençait à lui peser, même s'il n'osait pas le lui dire.

* * *

Le vert, le bleu, le brun, le rouge. Le sol, le ciel, un bâton, une cape. Beige. Sa peau. Et surtout cette sensation incroyable. Comme s'il avait tout à coup des ailes. Comme s'il ne pesait plus rien. Comme si avoir les pieds sur terre ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire. Comme si le ciel était à lui. Comme s'il pouvait atteindre les nuages, juste en tendant son bras. Et puis ce fourmillement dans le ventre, cette intense joie. C'était la liberté. C'était l'échappatoire tant attendu. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait tout ça. Un instant précieux. Et il ne voulait jamais l'oublier.

* * *

Il l'entendit déposer ses affaires dans l'entrer. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de se lever pour l'accueillir. Il lui fit un merveilleux sourire, mais il savait très bien que ça ne suffirait pas à éviter ce qui allait suivre. Ca se passait invariablement ainsi, tous les soirs, la même ritournelle alors qu'elle rentrait. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien. De toute façon, il avait pris une décision, et têtu comme il était, il s'y tiendrait. Il s'était fait une sorte de promesse avec lui-même. Le couloir était sombre et aucune lumière ne venait l'éclairer. Mais il pouvait très bien voir la courbe fine de ses hanches et ses gestes précis et nets qu'elle faisait pour se débarrasser de son manteau et de son écharpe. Il avait peur de la décevoir aussi. Immensément peur qu'elle ne décide de partir. Il voulait pouvoir apprécier ce spectacle pour toujours.

« Oh Ron ! Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'avais même pas entendu arriver.

- Tu vois, quand je te dis que je ne mérite pas d'être insulter de lourdaud de première ! s'exclama-t-il, cherchant à l'éloigner de tous sujets épineux. Mais elle sentait toujours lorsqu'il fuyait.

- Ronald, tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi prévisible … Et aussi de chercher des problèmes là où il n'y a pas … Tu devrais juste …

- Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire : je devrais juste aller le voir, la coupa-t-il. Maintenant qu'on a abordé le sujet, comme toujours, on peut passer à autre chose ?

- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange de nier jusqu'à son existence, de ne plus parler de lui, alors que tu as toi-même décidé d'habiter, pour, je cite, 'garder sa maison en état jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à la raison' ?

- On en a parlé mille fois … Après tu vas me reprocher d'être contradictoire, et ensuite ça va dégénérer jusqu'à ce que tu me traites d'inhumain. 'Mione, on pourrait juste éviter d'en discuter ? Ca ne nous avance en rien …

- Parfois tu me dégoûtes …

- 'Mione …

- Non, Ron, c'est bon. Tu as raison, cessons d'en parler, clôtura-t-elle froidement, avant de le dépasser pour atteindre la cuisine. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Mais en même temps, il se sentait coupable. Et il savait très bien – même s'il essayait de l'oublier – que ce sentiment empirerait avec le temps. Pourtant, il ne voulait rien y faire pour y remédier. Comme s'il avait décidé à l'avance qu'il fallait faire avec. Observant une dernière fois, les murs sombres du vestibule et le lourd rideau cachant l'horrible tableau de Madame Black, il tourna des talons et rejoignit sa petite amie qui fit comme si elle avait oublié leur conversation.

* * *

La vitesse. Le vent qui lui brûlait le visage, qui lui griffait la peau, qui le glaçait, mais le vivifiait en même temps. La brume qui l'entourait, compacte, le rendant totalement aveugle. Mais une confiance éperdue. Comme si la chute était impossible. Comme si rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver, ici, dans les airs. Juste lui et sa témérité. Son insouciance proche de l'inconscience. Mais surtout, un sentiment intense d'euphorie. Il éclatait de rire, seul face à lui-même, comme seul spectateur l'horizon.

* * *

Harry était sorti, cherchant sans en avoir conscience à ressentir toutes les sensations qu'il percevait en rêve. Mais il avait beau s'exposer au vent, s'habiller seulement de fins vêtements. Il avait beau courir pendant des heures, sans s'arrêter, espérant que le vent s'engouffrerait de la même manière jusqu'à sa peau. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Ca ne ressemblait à aucun de ses rêves. Ce n'était pas même un quart de ce qu'il recherchait avec tant d'ardeur. Exténué, désabusé aussi, il s'était allongé dans l'herbe du parc qui faisait face à l'immeuble où il habitait, où il vivotait. C'était peut-être la grande classe à l'intérieur. Il ne manquait de rien certes. Mais il avait remarqué maintenant à quel point tout était vide. Extrêmement vide, sans personnalité. Comme lui. Il ne se connaissait plus. Alors il s'accrochait à cet infini souffle d'espoir, ce sentiment d'allégresse qui ne l'atteignait que dans ses songes. Comme une sensation perdue.

L'herbe était fraiche et humide, et le peu de couche qu'il portait n'empêcha pas le froid de l'atteindre comme une morsure. Mais il fit la sourde oreille à son inconfort et resta allongé, le regard sondant le ciel comme s'il pouvait y trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il devait faire peine à voir. Mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer avant des heures, avant que la nuit succède au jour. Son ventre grognait fortement, si bien qu'il se décida tout de même à se lever, pour retourner dans son appartement, les mains dans les poches. Il contempla avec un soupir les murs trop propres, trop vides, qui l'accueillirent lorsqu'il franchit le seuil. Son regard effleura le mobilier. Il se mordilla la lèvre, essayant de se contenir, de ne pas hurler pour combler le vide. Il ferma la porte, ne la verrouilla pas cependant. Il n'avait pas peur que quelqu'un vienne le surprendre dans son sommeil, lui vole quoique ce soit, de toute façon il ne tenait à rien ici. Il espérait même surprendre la personne, se battre avec elle, même. Un peu d'action. Autre que dans le songe.

* * *

La chute. La vraie. L'incontrôlée. La peur. La vraie. La palpable. L'intense. Plus rien ne retenait son corps. Il ne se sentait plus léger. Juste lourd, trop lourd. Il n'avait pas d'ailes. Il y avait cru pourtant. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil ce qui lui avait donné l'impression de voler. Un simple bout de bois. Un balais tout au plus. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu'il défierait les lois de l'apesanteur indéfiniment seulement assis sur cet objet fin ? De toute façon, c'était fini.

* * *

Hermione était là depuis des heures, le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, attendant. Et lui aussi attendait. Il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de tout lui expliquer. Même si sa présence le soulageait terriblement, il ne voulait pas se montrer faible face à elle. Pas à nouveau. Elle en avait déjà assez vu. Et l'inquiétude que reflétait son regard lui montrait à quel point il avait pu ne lui susciter que de la pitié. Et il ne voulait plus. Il voulait juste qu'elle le regarde comme quelqu'un en parfaite santé. Ce qu'il n'était pas, évidemment. Il baissa les yeux, ne supportant plus la lueur inquisitrice qui brillait dans les siens. C'était insupportable. Il sentait déjà les mots s'accumulaient à la frontière de ses lèvres. Encore quelques secondes de silence, et il lâcherait tout. Il ouvrirait les vannes. Mais par chance, elle lui donna l'occasion de ne pas se montrer vulnérable. Du moins, pas autant qu'il ne l'était réellement.

« Raconte moi, lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur, et pourtant il savait bien que ce n'était pas une demande. J'ai … J'ai remarqué que tu ne prenais plus les somnifères. Pas besoin de me mentir, si tu les prenais toujours, tu ne serais pas déjà réveillé à l'heure qu'il est, Harry …

- Je n'ai pas envie de rêver. » Maintenant qu'elle lui avait fait le plaisir d'amorcer la conversation, il se sentait moins coupable de se plaindre. Après tout, elle le lui demandait. « C'est comme si, ça va te paraître stupide, comme si j'étais prêt d'atteindre quelque chose, un truc monumental, du genre qui éclairerait ma vie. Un truc fondamental. Mais aucun moyen de le retrouver ici.

- Mais de quoi rêves-tu ?

- Je … Je vole. C'est complètement stupide, hein, mais ce n'est qu'un rêve. Dans un rêve tout est possible. Je vole sur … sur un balai. »

Il crut apercevoir le regard de la brune s'assombrir. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle était tendue. Qu'avait-il dit qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état ? Il avait juste décrit son rêve. Alors soit, ça ressemblait plus à un songe d'enfant qu'à celui d'un adulte, mais on ne choisit pas ses rêves.

« Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve … Juste un rêve. Et ça m'obsède toute la journée …

- Non, Harry, ce n'est pas 'juste un rêve'. Bon sang Harry ! C'est bien plus que ça ! commença-t-elle à s'agiter.

- Comment ça ? Arrête, tu veux, arrête de gigoter comme ça … la pria-t-il, passablement nerveux face à l'attitude de la jeune femme il ne comprenait plus rien.

- Ca va te paraître dur à avaler, mais il faut que tu saches que … Que c'est un souvenir.

- Un souvenir ? Tu te fous de moi ? ricana-t-il, avec raison. Voler sur un balai ? Un souvenir ? On ne t'a pas dit que c'était mal de profiter de la faiblesse des autres ? Je ne suis pas encore assez fou, ou assez amnésique pour croire que voler sur un foutu morceau de bois c'est possible !

- Harry, crois moi, s'il te plait. _C'est_ un souvenir.

- C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu. Je vais me coucher …

- Prends un somnifère.

- Non. »

Elle le regarda partir, impuissante. Comment pouvait-elle lui prouver que c'était vrai ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, malheureusement. Il fallait qu'il se fasse à l'idée tout seul, qu'il l'accepte. Mais déjà elle voyait plus loin que ce simple souvenir. Elle songea que les somnifères n'étaient pas étrangers au retour de ce bout de mémoire. Et après une bonne partie de la nuit à être assise sur une chaise inconfortable dans une pièce baignée d'une lumière trop forte, Hermione en vint à la conclusion que bientôt, ce ne serait pas un simple agréable vol en balai qui peuplerait ses rêves.

* * *

Alors alors ? C'était terrible ? Ca donne envie de vomir ? Vomissez donc dans vos reviews, très chers.


	3. Blondeur

**Disclaimer : **Cela n'a pas changé entre temps, elle est toujours vivante, elle possède toujours les droits de son oeuvre, j'ai nommé J.K. Rowling.

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir des reviews construites. Je dois dire d'ailleurs que certaines m'ont donné des idées pour la suite (ainsi, je me détache de toutes responsabilités pour l'intrigue ultérieure ...). Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera peut-être pas la semaine prochaine ... Je vais faire tout pour, mais pour vous s'expliquer les choses telles qu'elles sont : c'est le dernier chapitre que j'avais déjà rédigé en entier avant d'aller en prépa cette année, et donc étant en prépa à présent, il m'est plus difficile de trouver du temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Mais je ne lâche rien, l'histoire continuera à être publiée, mais peut-être plus lentement et moins régulièrement. Simplement, j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'en apprécier la lecture.

**Petit remerciement :** Je remercie toujours autant Nenashka pour son travail de correction toujours impeccable (et puis pour pleins d'autres choses aussi).

**CHAPITRE QUATRIEME**

**« Blondeur »**

Les mois étaient passés à une vitesse hallucinante. En même temps, elle n'avait pas eu deux minutes à elle pour se rendre compte du temps qui passe. Elle aurait aimé, en y réfléchissant, pouvoir s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus confortable, et regarder l'horloge vétuste du salon sombre, sans rien faire d'autre que compter les secondes qui passent. Mais au lieu de ça, elle avait du courir à droite et à gauche, dans l'espoir d'atteindre tous les buts qu'elle s'était fixée. Comme d'habitude, elle avait été trop ambitieuse. Et ce fut donc épuisée qu'elle sortit de l'Université magique de la Justice, enfin en vacances, mais déjà en pleines révisions pour les prochains partiels. Comme le disait si bien Ron, elle allait finir par être dévorée par ses bouquins. Ou en tout cas, mourir de fatigue.

De toute façon, Hermione n'avait même pas le temps de se plaindre. Et elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Son sac battant sa cuisse, elle transplana directement face au Square Grimmaurd, sonna avant d'entrer. Elle fronça le nez. Elle n'aimait définitivement pas l'atmosphère de cette maison et se demandait toujours pourquoi son petit-ami avait tant insisté pour y habiter. Elle avait bien quelques petites idées, mais même venant de Ronald, c'était absurde. Elle se permit de soupirer une dernière fois avant de reprendre un sourire léger, ses livres serrés contre son cœur. Elle se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine où son cher et tendre était plongé dans un magazine digne d'une fillette pré-pubère. Elle rit un peu avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de déposer toutes ses affaires sur la longue table.

« Arrête de rire, c'est Ginny qui l'a oublié ici, la coupa-t-il dans son hilarité, bougon.

- Naturellement, jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses en acheter de toi-même un exemplaire, dit-elle clairement amusée. Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est que tu y trouves un article digne de ton intérêt. Ils montrent des joueuses de Quiddich en petites tenues ?

- Hermione ! Non, bien sûr que non !

- Oh ça va Ron, tu es humain après tout …

- C'est bon, c'est bon, Ginny n'a pas oublié ce magazine à la maison, c'est moi qui l'ai acheté en sortant de cours, et oui, figure-toi que c'est très intéressant. Bordel, arrête de sourire 'Mione ! Ca devient vexant … »

Elle haussa les épaules, toujours un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, se sentant déjà plus légère qu'avant. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle l'aimait, mais elle savait très bien pourquoi il lui était vital. C'était sa "pause". Curieuse, elle se pencha au-dessus de son épaule, scrutant les pages de ce torchon. Il ne valait vraiment pas mieux que les tabloïds moldus, mais Ronald avait toujours eu un penchant pour les potins sales, même s'il le cachait plutôt bien. Seulement un nom attira son œil et son petit ami suivit son regard pour tomber sur un bout d'article qui le fit sourire en coin.

« Eh oui, finalement, il y a bien une justice en ce bas monde !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est très juste, Ronald.

- Roh, arrête, il nous en a fait subir des vertes et des pas mûrs, j'appelle ça un juste retour des choses.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Harry dise la même chose. »

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle parlait d'Harry, il se refermait complètement. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Il fronça les sourcils, avant d'écarter sèchement le journal de la tête d'Hermione pour reprendre sa lecture sans un mot. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se détournant de lui pour préparer le dîner. L'attitude de Ron envers Harry devenait tragiquement une routine, mais elle comptait sur le temps pour faire le travail à sa place. Appelez ça de la lâcheté, elle était juste fatiguée de devoir se battre contre la personne qu'elle aimait.

* * *

C'était Halloween. Il en avait vécu d'autres, enfermé dans une pièce à regarder les gens passer juste sous sa fenêtre, mais il lui semblait que c'était une fois de trop. Il lui manquait de nombreux Halloween dans sa tête, et il n'arrêtait pas de se demander s'ils avaient été meilleurs que tous ceux qu'il avait connu chez les Dursley. Il n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond dans cette pièce vide de vie alors que dehors il entendait les enfants rire. Pourtant, il n'avait pas prévu de sortir, il n'avait même pas prévenu la Brune qui allait sûrement encore l'attendre en tapant du pied, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui disait qu'elle viendrait, et que finalement, au dernier moment, il se sauvait de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une sorte de tombeau.

Ce fut presque avec un sourire en coin qu'il prit sa veste et sortit de son appartement. Il ferma consciencieusement la porte à clé, même si l'envie de la laisser ouverte l'avait effleuré : il avait envie de vivre dangereusement. Mais la seconde d'après ça lui parut idiot. Il se retrouva vite dans la rue bondée. Les mains dans les poches, il se baladait simplement entre les enfants qui couraient dans tous les sens, euphoriques à l'idée de se remplir la panse de toutes ces magnifiques denrées. Il fut tenté d'aller lui aussi faire du porte à porte. Ça avait l'air d'être drôle, et il ne se rappelait pas d'en avoir jamais fait. Mais voilà, il n'avait pas tout à fait le physique de l'emploi …

Alors qu'il regardait un groupe d'enfants sonnait à une porte, il sentit qu'on lui secouait légèrement le bras. Il regarda vers le bas pour tomber sur le visage bariolé d'une petite fille qui avait décidé, même si c'était bien loin du thème d'Halloween, de se déguiser en fée – enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait deviné. Il se rendit alors compte qu'à part avec la Brune, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contact humain ces derniers temps, pour ne pas dire aucun. Il en était devenu un peu maladroit. Il la regarda avec anxiété, alors qu'elle le regardait avec un incroyable sérieux.

« Oui ? …

- T'es déguisé en quoi, toi ?

- Je …

- En vampire nan ? Ou en zombie ? T'es tout pâle, et tout … Et tu fais une tête comme si t'habitais pas ici, ou que tu venais à peine de naître. T'habitais pas sur cette planète avant ? »

Elle le fixa encore quelques secondes, mais comme il ne se donnait pas la peine de continuer la conversation, elle haussa des épaules, et repartit à sa quête de gourmandises. Mais ça avait suffit à Harry pour se demander s'il ressemblait vraiment à ce qu'elle avait décrit – ou si elle avait un grave problème neurologique, ce qui n'était pas impossible non plus. Il avait comme un goût amer dans le fond de la gorge, et il n'avait plus très envie de se promener maintenant. Aussi, il rentra rapidement, et bien entendu, comme il s'y était attendu, la Brune l'attendait les deux mains sur les hanches. Mais celle-ci, en voyant l'attitude défensive qu'il prenait, se décontracta tout de suite en un soupir, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

« J'avais dit que je venais …

- J'ai pas dit que je t'attendrais. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude, mais son attitude d'ado lassé par la vie lui donnait toujours autant envie de le secouer dans tous les sens. Cependant elle resta calme.

« Maintenant que tu sais que je suis toujours vivant, et que, non, je ne pourris pas dans un coin de mon appartement, tu pourrais partir, s'il te plait ?

- Non, j'ai une question à te poser.

- Hors de question que tu me fasses à nouveau ton interrogatoire inutile sur l'état de ma mémoire, je peux te dire tout de suite que je n'ai eu aucun souvenir depuis.

- Pas d'interrogatoire, mais c'est justement de ça dont je veux te parler. On peut aller s'asseoir, peut-être … »

Elle alla s'asseoir sans attendre son assentiment. De toute façon, il était évident qu'elle se sentait plus chez elle ici que lui. Il semblait toujours atrocement perdu dans cet espace, alors qu'il l'appelait "son appartement". Elle le détailla de bas en haut, comme si elle réfléchissait encore à comment lui présenter son discours. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, tout était déjà clair dans son esprit. Elle y pensait depuis une semaine maintenant, peut-être même depuis bien avant, depuis le début. Mais l'idée était si dérangeante, si lâche avait-elle l'impression, qu'elle l'avait exclu de prime abord. Pourtant, elle devait l'émettre. Plus qu'un besoin, c'était un devoir envers lui, et leur ancienne amitié. Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il se soit assis pour commencer.

« J'ai conscience de te poursuivre avec la même rengaine depuis le début de ton… souci. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais déjà obligé à prendre ces somnifères. J'avoue qu'égoïstement, j'aimerais que tu te rappelles de tout, que ce soit… comme avant. Mais il faut voir la réalité des choses, tu n'as pas envie de te souvenir. Ou tout du moins, tu n'y mets aucune énergie, alors j'en tire des conclusions. Je me dis que peut-être tu te sentirais mieux si j'arrêtais de venir, de t'assaillir, d'être toujours derrière ton dos. Peut-être qu'alors tu te mettrais à voir d'autres personnes, à sortir, pas seulement pour faire une promenade, mais pour découvrir d'autres gens, faire des rencontres. Continuer dans la vie, quoi. J'ai l'impression horrible de t'obliger à rester en latence. Et je n'ai pas envie de ça, Harry. J'ai envie que tu sois heureux… Même si ça veut dire que- que plus jamais tu ne te rappelleras de tout. »

Elle se tut, tremblante dans l'attente. Elle n'avait pas dit la moitié de ce qu'elle voulait dire au départ. Elle avait plus montré ses faiblesses qu'elle ne le voulait. Mais une fois le tout débité, plus moyen de revenir en arrière. Il suffisait juste d'attendre qu'il assimile tout. Il prit d'ailleurs un temps fou. Elle le dévorait des yeux, comme si elle pouvait trouver la réponse dans son attitude.

« Comment veux-tu que je te dise de ne plus jamais revenir ? Je suis humain après tout, je sais très bien que tu espères. Je… Je me vois mal te dire que j'ai envie de ne rien me rappeler. Que je m'en fous. Que je me ferais d'autres souvenirs, avec ou sans toi. Mais comment veux-tu que je choisisse ça sans avoir mauvaise conscience après ?

- Je ne te demande rien, Harry …

- Peut-être, mais ça ne changerait rien au fait que je me sentirais mal de te mettre à la porte alors que tu m'as aidé.

- Il faut que ça reste ton choix Harry, c'est ton choix …

- Pas vraiment. »

Hermione était totalement abasourdie. Elle avait cru que ce Harry là ressemblait bien peu au Harry qu'elle avait connu, mais il fallait croire qu'elle se trompait lourdement. Il était le même Harry, avec la même foutue envie de ne faire de mal à personne consciemment. Avec cette foutue peur d'être cruel. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça, certainement pas. Elle resta muette, alors qu'il la regardait, las de devoir toujours s'expliquer avec elle.

« Et en même temps… En même temps, je me dis à quoi bon ? Je veux dire, si ça se trouve je ne retrouverais aucun de mes souvenirs…

- Tu en as déjà retrouvé un.

- Ne dis pas de conneries ! Voler sur un balai ? Je n'ai peut-être plus de souvenirs de ces dernières années, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis complètement con. »

La brune fronça des sourcils. Elle avait laissé tomber la dernière fois, se doutant bien que ça ne devait pas être évident pour le jeune homme d'accepter une telle chose. Mais merde quoi, si cela devait le rebuter à se rappeler de tous les autres, elle devait faire quelque chose pour le convaincre. Soudain, elle se leva, et marcha en trombe jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Avant de passer le seuil, elle eut l'amabilité de le prévenir :

« Tu ne bouges surtout pas, je reviens. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel : où pouvait-il bien aller ? Il avait l'intuition que, de toute façon, où qu'il aille, il devrait revenir chez lui et qu'elle était capable de l'attendre des années de pied ferme dans son appartement. Autant rester sagement ici à l'attendre, la laisser faire ou chercher il ne savait quoi que de créer une dispute inutile s'il allait vagabonder ailleurs. Il prit donc son mal en patience.

Hermione, encore plus échevelée qu'avant, revint assez rapidement. Il ne savait pas exactement où elle habitait, mais vu sa rapidité il en déduisit qu'elle ne devait pas être bien loin. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en sentir rassuré ou non. Elle avait entre les mains un balai avec une physionomie assez particulière, et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Intrigué malgré lui, il osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Ce n'est pas un peu compliqué de balayer avec ça ? »

Elle roula des yeux, totalement excédée par son sarcasme. Elle lui remit l'objet entre les mains avec insistance, si bien qu'il ne put rien faire d'autre que d'enrouler ses mains autour du manche. Il haussa un sourcil, totalement décontenancé. Son appartement était si sale qu'elle exigeait qu'il le nettoie maintenant ? Il parcourut du regard les coins de la pièce, et fut obligé de reconnaître qu'il y avait pas mal à faire avant de rendre cet endroit un tant soit peu propre. Ce n'était pas sa faute si le ménage n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Il en avait déjà assez fait chez les Dursley.

« C'est un balai, Harry, un balai pour…

- Merci, je pense savoir à quoi sert un balai.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu te souviens de ton rêve, non ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'arrondirent instantanément alors qu'il réalisait progressivement que le manche avait la même texture que dans son rêve. Mais justement, ce n'était qu'un rêve, et si la brune était assez folle pour croire que les rêves sont réalité, lui n'avait pas perdu la tête. Il se reprit, et un sourire en coin atteignit ses lèvres.

« Mais oui bien sûr, suis-je bête, c'est un balai pour voler ! »

A sa grande stupeur, le regard de la jeune fille s'illumina. Il grimaça : manifestement elle n'avait pas compris qu'il se foutait d'elle. Soit, il n'avait pas très envie de s'amuser ou même de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait aller dans un centre spécialisé pour maladie mentale. De mauvaise grâce, il prit la décision de rentrer dans son jeu jusqu'au bout, espérant que ce serait une solution rapide pour qu'elle le lâche.

« Et… comment on fait pour voler avec ? »

Lumineuse, elle s'activa tout de suite à lui expliquer la théorie. Il s'en rappelait, ça faisait partie de son rêve, mais l'entendre de sa bouche lui fit froid dans le dos. Comment savait-elle les mots exacts qu'il avait entendu dans son rêve ? Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle tapa des deux mains.

« Maintenant, la pratique ! Allez Harry, n'aies pas peur, tu as déjà volé, ça devrait revenir très vite. »

Hermione savait que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de le lancer sur un balai dans son appartement, certes grand, mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec le parc de Poudlard. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il se rende compte par lui-même que ses rêves étaient des souvenirs et il n'aurait jamais accepté de la suivre dans son "délire" si elle les avait amené dans un parc vide. Il aurait eu sans doute trop peur d'être aperçu par d'autres – et elle aussi. Elle pria donc, alors qu'Harry s'installait comme elle le lui avait appris, qu'il ne se lance pas comme une furie et que l'appartement ne subisse pas trop de dégâts.

« Alors voilà… Et donc, il suffit de taper avec le pied… »

Il faisait semblant d'être concentré, elle le voyait bien. Elle aurait peut-être dû lui faire une démonstration elle-même avant. Mais elle était tellement nulle sur un balai qu'elle se demandait même si elle eut pu être assez convaincante. Sans doute pas.

« BORDEL ! Oh, putain de bordel de merde… »

La brune laissa sortir un cri victorieux alors que son meilleur ami se retrouvait la tête contre le plafond après se l'être cogné assez violemment. Elle jubilait. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus dire que son rêve n'était en aucun cas un souvenir. Elle avait prouvé de manière assez frappante le contraire.

* * *

Alors qu'il se passait la main dans les cheveux, il songea qu'il y a quelques temps à peine il aurait réfréné ce réflexe, aurait cherché un miroir afin de remettre cette unique mèche de cheveux correctement parmi ses comparses toutes rigidifiées par du gel. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis : premièrement, il ne mettait plus de gel; deuxièmement, il s'abstenait de se regarder dans un miroir à chaque instant; troisièmement, il se laissait plus facilement aller à suivre ses réflexes, ses instincts. Il eut un rictus alors qu'il repensait à lui il y a quelques années, ou même quelques mois. Mais il reprit bien vite une mine sombre alors qu'il entendait la porte du petit magasin s'ouvrir, et la voix stridente de la gérante retentir. C'était une réelle torture que cette femme.

Il ne prêta pas l'oreille au babillage de l'autre côté du rideau, il préférait faire abstraction des piaillements, et fixer son attention sur le menu travail qu'on le laissait faire. A savoir sortir les fleurs de leur emballage avant qu'elles ne passent en vitrine, exhibant leurs couleurs exotiques. Il fronça le nez quand il ouvrit le paquet et que le parfum trop fort des fleurs se répandit dans la toute petite pièce. A croire que la gérante achetait des fleurs au parfum de plus en plus capiteux seulement pour qu'il étouffe. Tout était possible avec cette femme bipolaire. La grimace qu'il affichait s'effaça tout de suite lorsque la tête de la fameuse apparut. Il haussa un sourcil : d'habitude elle ne venait jamais ici, elle le laissait se débrouiller, commentant son travail après.

« Il semblerait que tu aies de la visite. »

Son autre sourcil se leva sous la surprise. De la visite ? Il savait très bien que le monde magique était au courant de sa position, mais il avait toujours fait en sorte que l'endroit exact de son lieu de travail ne soit jamais apparent dans un journal. L'information avait sûrement du se glisser sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. En tout cas, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre si jamais quelqu'un prenait la peine de venir le chercher jusqu'ici. Il doutait que l'intention de la personne puisse être bienveillante, bien au contraire. Il soupira, mais il pouvait difficilement s'échapper – hors de question de transplaner alors que cette femme attendait qu'il réagisse, et encore plus de refuser de sortir, elle lui poserait mille questions et il n'était pas prêt à y répondre – il se décida donc à laisser de côté le déballage des précieuses fleurs pour aller au devant du danger.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le danger soit Hermione Granger. Il fronça les sourcils : il savait très bien qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose avec elle, elle était assez raisonnable et intelligente pour ne pas venir jusqu'ici dans le seul but de l'agresser. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa patronne qui les regardait avec un intérêt non feint, elle s'attendait sûrement à un épisode des feux de l'amour en live, directement importé dans son charmant établissement. Il grogna avant d'attraper le coude de la brune pour l'amener avec lui à l'extérieur : la femme n'aurait pas l'audace de les suivre jusque là. Une fois sortis, il regarda son ancienne "camarade" sans cacher sa curiosité.

« Bonjour Malfoy … souffla-t-elle – elle avait au moins le mérite de sembler gênée.

- La question va peut-être te surprendre, Granger, mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Charmant… soupira-t-elle.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas pour toi, Granger, mais personnellement je travaille. Alors si tu n'étais venue que pour me faire un petit coucou, excuse-moi, mais…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je vais aller droit au but. Juste, écoute moi jusqu'au bout, ça ira plus vite.

- Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Par pitié, Malfoy, efface-moi ce sourire narquois, ou je te promets que tu ne pourras plus sourire pendant longtemps. Rappelle toi la dernière fois… Bref, en vérité, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui ai besoin de ton aide, mais disons que… qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'occasion de venir te chercher jusqu'ici – d'ailleurs, Malfoy, sérieusement ? Fleuriste ? -, bref, donc, je fais le déplacement à sa place.

- Oui, fleuriste, parfois Sorcière Hebdo dit la vérité vois-tu. Et s'il te plait, Granger, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'être aussi mystérieuse, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux charades... »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder vraiment la chose sans totalement braquer Malfoy. Parce qu'elle savait des choses, mais elle était sûre qu'il nierait tout en bloc et n'accepterait aucune proposition, si elle ne jouait pas finement. Et agacer Malfoy n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée non plus. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il reste là à l'écouter. Mais elle avait sa petite idée de la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas jeté dehors comme une malpropre.

« Je pense que ça ne t'a pas échappé qu'Harry brille par son absence. »

Elle le vit distinctement se tendre quelques secondes avant de reprendre une attitude nonchalante, mais il ne pouvait plus la leurrer, elle savait très bien qu'elle avait touché juste, et ça, depuis le début. Victorieuse, elle prit le parti de continuer sur cette voie, presque sûre de parvenir à ses fins.

« Et tu dois bien te douter que j'en sais bien plus que la moitié des habitants de cette planète. C'est pour lui, pour Harry, que je suis venue te demander de l'aide. »

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle fut admirative lorsqu'elle constata qu'aucun changement notable ne pouvait s'observer dans sa physionomie, sur son visage et même dans ses yeux. Il était resté malgré tout maître de lui-même. Mais cela n'arrangeait rien à ses affaires, elle aurait préféré pouvoir constater par elle-même si elle avait fait mouche ou non. Maintenant elle était tributaire de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Soudainement, il laissa échapper un rire. C'était assez déconcertant.

« Il ne manque pas de culot quand même…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Malfoy ?

- Oh rien… Est-il à l'article de la mort ?

- Non… souffla-t-elle, troublée.

- Au fond du gouffre et des pensées suicidaires ?

- Non.

- Camé, les yeux injectés de sang, incapable d'aligner deux mots ?

- Rien de tout ça, Malfoy ! Il…

- Alors, il n'a définitivement pas besoin de mon aide. Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir, Granger. »

Elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle avait espéré qu'il l'écoute jusqu'au bout, mais c'était surestimer son intérêt réel pour Harry. Pourtant elle avait vraiment cru… Avant qu'il ne ferme la porte du petit fleuriste, elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Il a perdu la mémoire ! »

Elle était mortifiée d'avoir crié ça en pleine rue, à la merci de n'importe quel journaliste qui aurait pu la suivre. Mais elle se concentra sur son objectif présent, le regard rivé sur le dos de Malfoy qui s'était enfin arrêté. Ce dernier se retourna, les sourcils froncés, le visage fermé.

« Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, durement.

- Vraiment, oui. J'ai… j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui quand j'ai cours. Il sait s'occuper de lui-même, mais… Disons qu'il se rappelle de plus en plus de choses, et pas forcément les souvenirs les plus agréables, et dans ces moments-là il est un peu… perdu. Je ne peux pas décemment le laisser seul tout le temps. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures, et tu seras payé, évidemment.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent…

- Oh, pas de ça avec moi Malfoy, tout le monde sait que tu as besoin d'argent. Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est seulement une juste rétribution pour un service rendu.

- D'accord… Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi, Granger. A ce que je sache, ton petit ami n'est pas mort ou disparu, et on ne va pas dire que la formation d'auror est la plus fatigante de toute…

- Parce qu'Harry ne supporterait la pitié de personne, et je sais très bien que je peux te faire confiance pour ne ressentir aucune pitié pour lui. »

Cet argument était totalement faux, et ils savaient très bien tous les deux pourquoi elle avait pensé directement à lui, et à personne d'autre – elle avait songé au départ que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence que c'était sa seule idée. Mais elle ne pouvait le dire sans qu'il nie tout en bloc, et elle voulait éviter cette confrontation à tout prix. Il fallait juste l'aider à accepter, à trouver les bonnes raisons pour dire oui.

« Et puis… J'ai appris que les journalistes campant dans ton jardin t'empêchaient de rentrer chez toi parfois, et qu'aucun auror n'avait fait mine de vouloir t'aider à les faire déguerpir. L'appartement où vit Harry est totalement inconnu des registres, plus secret que n'importe quel endroit. Ça pourrait te faire une sorte de… cachette, en journée. Prend ça comme un geste de pur bonté de la part d'une ancienne Gryffondor à un ancien camarade, tout ex-Serpentard soit-il. La générosité des Gryffondors est aveugle, tu le sais bien. »

Il pouvait difficilement refuser ce geste, elle le savait très bien. Il soupira, un rire jaune remonta dans sa gorge. Pas si Gryffondor que ça, cette stratégie. Il était pris au piège, refuser maintenant serait grotesque alors qu'il avait affiché son intérêt rien qu'en restant pour l'écouter. Et puis il n'avait plus le choix, ses instants de répit étaient de plus en plus restreints : il avait cru au début que les journalistes s'ennuieraient de lui, mais point du tout, ils avaient flairé une mine d'or de ragots et se faisaient une joie de le traquer jusque chez lui. Il allait devenir dingue. Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, il hocha doucement de la tête.

« C'est d'accord, Granger…

- Super ! »

Elle semblait retrouver vie tout à coup. Elle sortit un papier de sa poche avant de le lui mettre d'autorité dans la main. Elle avait tout prévu, bien évidemment, même le fait qu'il allait accepter. C'était presque blessant.

« Tout est inscrit sur le papier, l'heure, le lieu, tout. Arrange-toi juste pour te faire discret lorsque tu viens, j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour garder le lieu secret et je n'ai aucune envie que tu foutes tout ce travail en l'air. A bientôt, Malfoy ! »

Et elle le laissa planté là, le papier froissé entre les mains, la main sur la poignée de la porte du magasin, se demandant toujours s'il n'avait pas pu dire non, et si elle eut de toute façon l'avantage, quoiqu'il fasse.

* * *

Oui, je sais, comme dit Nenashka, ça sent le drarry à 15 kilomètres, mais très franchement, on ne va pas se le cacher, vous le saviez depuis le début, hein. D'ailleurs, ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne suis pas une très grande adepte des mises en couple en trois secondes chrono, j'aime prendre mon temps. Donc il y a encore un long chemin à faire ... Et surtout quelques petites surprises. Pour ce qui en est de l'amnésie d'Harry, vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! (et sur ce ... je me tais et je vous laisse parler).


End file.
